


The Second

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-20
Updated: 2003-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: An encounter with Justin's dad.  Plus, Brian and Justin's anniversary and Gus' birthday.





	The Second

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It had been over a year since the incident and it was Gus' 2nd birthday, Justin had moved in with Brian right after he got out of the hospital and at the time was told it would be only temporary, but Justin still found himself waking up next to the man he loved every morning and falling asleep at his side every night. Brian had become much kinder this past year, he had been the reason Justin was able to cope with what happened to him and get his life back on track. Justin was back in the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts and was progressing, as he should. Brian too was flourishing at work, but that was nothing new, although Cynthia had noticed Brian seemed a bit more understanding with her recently. When she asked to take off for a family emergency he agreed without even a smart comment. Cynthia knew it was because of the beautiful young blonde who sometimes came up to the office to meet Brian for lunch. She would always laugh to herself when the two of them would come back from a lunch and go into Brian's office and he would say "hold my calls." She could only imagine what occurred on Brian's desk during those private afternoon "meetings." When the blonde would leave Brian would always make a comment out the door as he was walking away, like "get back to school young man." Cynthia had never been formally introduced to the blonde, but she knew he was "Justin." The same "Justin" who besides Michael and Lindsey was the only person Brian would accept phone calls from when he was busy. She had listened to Brian's side of many of their conversations with Justin. He could be harsh sometimes when he was talking to Justin, but he also seemed to have a "private language" with him that only they understood,sometimes it was not even what he said to Justin, it was the way he said it, that would make Cynthia blush as she struggled to hear what Brian was saying into the phone. Depending on how the conversation went, it could set the tone for the rest of the workday. If something were said that made Brian worry or stress out it would always show through in his actions. So, on Gus' 2nd birthday, Justin called during the day and he and Brian spoke. Brian had shut the door so Cynthia was unable to hear anything, but she knew that the door being closed could not be a good sign for how the rest of the day would be. After Brian hung up, he came out and said to Cynthia "I am leaving early, I have a family emergency." She knew something must be wrong because Brian never left work on such short notice. Within five minutes, Brian had his coat on and his briefcase in his hand and was heading out the door with a troubled look on his handsome face. 

Brian got to the loft as quickly as he could. When he entered the loft, he called out "Justin?" and before Brian could even remove his coat Justin was in his arms, crying. Brian stroked his hair and said "It will be okay, baby" gently in his young lover's ear. 

Justin clung tightly to Brian and they said nothing. Brian thought about their earlier conversation as he held Justin. Jen, Justin's Mom, had been by that morning to talk to Justin and she had given him some troubling news, his father had lung cancer and did not have much longer to live. Justin had not spoken to his father since before the attack. His father never even came to see him in the hospital, which hurt Justin deeply. His mother was so angry with his father that she never spoke to him either and he did not even bother to see Molly, but Craig's sister had called her and told her of his worsening condition. So, of course she told Justin. 

When his Mom left the first thing Justin wanted to do was call Brian, but he had hesitated for a bit, worried that Brian would be cold and say "why do you give a shit about him, he does not care about you." But, when Justin called Brian and told him what happened between sobs, after he finished Brian said, "It will be okay, I'll be right home." Justin felt so relieved, that was exactly what he needed to hear. When Brian did things like this it still made Justin's heart beat fast to know that Brian cared as much as he did. During this hug, Justin's mind began to wonder. The fact that Brian would do anything for Justin, seemed to be something that everyone else noticed but Justin still found it hard to believe. Brian had never told Justin he loved him, but his actions instantly revealed it. Lindsey was always pointing out things to Justin that Brian said or did that revealed how he felt about Justin. She had told him how Brian had sat at the hospital and watched Justin sleep every night after the attack and how he had worn that scarf with Justin's blood on it around his neck until Justin remembered what happened, she had told Justin that Brian still had the scarf hidden in his dresser in a box, although Justin already knew this because he loved to look through Brian's things, to touch them, to smell them. Sometimes when Justin was there alone he would wear Brian's clothing from the night before just so he could smell him. He wondered if Brian knew he did these things even after all this time. Other people had noticed the way Brian adored Justin also. Michael had once told Justin that he knew Brian loved him because he was always so protective of him. 

Michael pointed out an incident that occurred at Babylon one night, where a guy kept trying to pick Justin up and would not take no for an answer and Brian came up and overheard them and told the guy "to fuck off." The guy had replied "who the hell are you? " Brian answered "I am his lover, so get your fucking hands off of him." That was the first time Brian had ever admitted it out loud and Michael was standing right there. When Michael brought it up to Justin in a drunken haze one night, Justin could not help but smile at the memory. Whenever they were over Deb's house she would always tease Brian and say something about how he had been "tamed by a twink." Justin hated that because when they would go out later Brian would try to show off and pick up guys just to prove he was not tamed. But Brian never brought anyone home anymore, if he fooled around it was in the backroom at Babylon, not in the bed he now shared with Justin. Still, Justin hated that he fooled around at all, but Brian would always say "its just sex, Justin." as if to imply that it was more between them, although he did not come out and say that. Justin could not bear to be with anyone else, he had tried a few times, more to make Brian jealous than anything, but it never felt right. The three times Justin had gone to the backroom without Brian, he had gotten the silent treatment for days afterward and it just was not worth it. He had never let anyone but Brian enter him, he had only fooled around with the guys in the backroom, but still Brian would act disgusted and ask to be spared the details if Justin would try to explain. All of these thoughts had been circling around in Justin's head as Brian stood there embracing him and gently rubbing his hands through his hair. Justin wondered what Brian was thinking. Brian was thinking, "I hate to see him cry, there is nothing I hate more, it really gets to me, and he is crying over that asshole who did not even come to see him after the attack, oh god the attack-I can't think about that" The very thought of it made him pull Justin even closer to him. Brian then realized that they had been standing in the doorway hugging for a long time and he decided to lead Justin over to the couch by the hand. As they sat down Justin noticed that Brian was still holding his hand, their fingers entwined, like they had been so many times when they made love. Justin wondered if Brian ever held any of his tricks hands that way when he fucked them. Justin knew in his heart that Brian did not make love to anyone but him, but still he could not help but think about the nameless men Brian was with in the backroom. Justin realized that his mind was racing and that he was avoiding talking about his father. Brian too realized this and said "Justin, what do you want to do, do you want to go see him?" Justin just nodded his head, he wanted Brian to go with him to the hospital, but he did not think he would considering he did not even visit his own father in the hospital when he was dying. 

It then occurred to Justin that Brian's father had also had lung cancer, and then Justin began to worry about how this whole thing might shake up some of those feelings Brian had regarding his father. When ever his father was even mentioned Brian would become very hostile and would go on a drinking and drugging binge, and that was the last thing Justin needed right now. Brian then said "Do you want me to go with you to the hospital?" Justin was speechless. So, next thing Justin knew they were in the Jeep on the way to the hospital. They barely spoke during the fifteen-minute drive, but Brian held Justin's hand firmly the whole time. When they arrived at the hospital, Brian did all the talking to find out where Craig Taylor's room was, and Justin was relieved because he felt like crying every time he spoke. Justin heard the nurse say "Room 31A, 4th floor". Brian then led Justin by the hand to the elevators and to the door of the room. 

Justin felt like he was going to be sick as he saw his father lying there helpless surrounded by equipment that was attached to him. "I can't" he said to Brian and walked away from the doorway, letting go of Brian's hand. "Yes, you can and you will Justin, I don't want you to have any regrets" Brian said in a whisper as he placed his hand on Justin's face, stroking his tear-stained cheeks. 

Justin then walked back over to the entrance to the room and started to go in, Brian said, "I'll wait right here." As much as Justin wanted Brian to come in with him, he knew that would probably just make it worse. He had no idea what he was going to say, except goodbye. His father looked terrible and was very disoriented, however he managed to say "Justin" when he saw him come in. Justin sat down on the chair next to the bed and said "Hi Dad." Justin did not touch him because he knew how Craig felt about "his disgusting lifestyle." But Craig reached out and grabbed Justin's hand and squeezed it, and with that Justin began to sob. His father was looking at him without hate for the first time in two years and Justin did not know how to feel about it. Craig then said, "Justin, I'm sorry." The two began talking about everything about how Justin was doing in school, Molly, his Mom and Daphne. A bit of time had passed and Justin remembered Brian was waiting in the hall alone, a hospital hallway. Justin began to feel uneasy realizing that Brian became very upset in hospitals since the attack. Craig noticed that Justin looked suddenly concerned, and asked what was wrong. Justin, without thinking told his Dad the truth, but right after he said it he felt uneasy. Then his dad said "Tell him to come in." Justin could not believe his ears, so he said "Are you sure? "His father replied "yes." 

So, Justin stepped out into the hallway to get Brian and told him that his Dad has asked for him to come in. Brian immediately said "no fucking way." Justin then looked into Brian's eyes and said "please, do it for me." Brian hated when he did that, but he could never say no to him when he gave him that look. So, Justin walked hand in hand into Craig Taylor's room with his lover, Brian Kinney. Brian felt very uncomfortable but he sat down in the second seat next to the bed right beside Justin, still holding his hand. Craig just nodded his head at Brian and then continued to talk to Justin about school. After about twenty minutes a nurse came in and said they would have to go, that Craig had to be given his medicine and checked out by the doctor. Brian felt relieved that he would finally be able to get out of that room. Justin hugged his father and said "goodbye" and with that he began to cry again. Brian instinctively put his arm around the boy and stoked his hair as they headed out the door. As they were almost out the door Craig called out to Brian, who reluctantly turned around. Craig said, "take care of him would you." Brian said "I always have and I always will." 

The two lovers then left the hospital and headed back to the loft. When they arrived home, there was a message on the answering machine form Lindsey, she said "Justin, don't let Brian forget Gus' birthday party tonight at 7:00 p.m. at our house. See you then." Brian hit erase and said, "oh shit, I forgot that was tonight, if you don't feel like going with me you can stay home." Justin said, "No, I am not going to miss your son's birthday party." 

Justin was so distracted that he had forgotten that is was also their two year anniversary, until he heard the message, however he knew better than to say anything to Brian. Normally, he would have just said something and let Brian make fun of him, but he was too fragile to deal with it, so he said nothing. It was only 3:00 p.m. so Justin decided to lay down and take a nap and Brian said he was going to go get something for Gus, but he would be back to pick Justin up for the party before 7:00 p.m. Justin had already bought Gus a bunch of toys and wrapped them, but Brian said he wanted to get his "sonny boy" something special and with that he kissed Justin on the forehead and left. Justin fell right to sleep, happy to escape the reality of his afternoon. At 6:00 Brian came home and they both showered and dressed. Then they headed over to Lindsey and Melanie's house. 

When they arrived, the door was open and they just walked in and Gus came running up to Brian and grabbed his leg saying "Daddy," Brian picked him up and said "Happy Birthday Sonny Boy." Then he handed Gus to Justin who gave him a big kiss and said "Happy Birthday Gus." As he held him, Gus squeezed Justin's nose, Brian had taught him that as a joke and now whenever he saw Justin he would squeeze his nose and then look at his Daddy for approval, and he would always get that Brian Kinney smile in return. Lindsey said from the dining room, "we are all in here." Everyone was there, Melanie, Debbie, Vic, Michael, Ted, Blake, Emmett, Daphne and even Michael's new boyfriend. They were sitting around the table talking and when Brian and Justin came in, Emmett said "the other parents are here, let the party begin." Justin laughed to himself, Emmett always had a way of reminding Brian Kinney that he was in a relationship, and it was usually not subtle. Brian playfully flicked Emmett in the ear and then he sat down. 

Justin asked if he could help with anything and as usual the hostesses put him to use. He helped carry in the birthday cake and he lit the candles and then they all sung. Justin watched as Brian gazed lovingly at his little boy as he blew out the candles, Brian only looked away for a second and that was to look at Justin, who was of course staring at him, they both smiled. After they had cake, Gus opened his presents from everyone. Brian saved his "special present" for last. He handed an envelope to Melanie and Lindsey and they opened. Inside were three airline tickets for Florida and a bunch of information about Disney world. Lindsay said "Brian it's too much." Brian said "you guys could use a vacation and sonny boy should get to see Disneyland, don't you think?" Melanie and Lindsey both got up from the table and hugged Brian, who made some comment about not needing to be tackled by two dykes, which everyone just ignored. So, right after that Brian said, "We are out of here," and put on his coat on and handed Justin his coat. Justin kissed everyone goodnight and Lindsey walked them to the door, where she asked them to wait for one minute. She ran upstairs and then came back down with a wrapped package in her hand and handed it to Brian, who looked confused and she whispered in his ear "Happy Anniversary," and kissed Brian then Justin on the cheek. Brian handed the package to Justin and walked out the door, Justin followed him. 

They were silent during the ride home. Brian hated to be put on the spot like this, "Damn munchers" Brian though to himself. Justin did not open the present for fear that Brian would become even more withdrawn. So, when they got home, Justin just sat the package on the counter and went into the bedroom and to Justin's surprise Brian followed him and came up behind him nuzzling the back of his neck. Brian began to slowly undress him and Justin began to do the same to him. When they were naked, Brian gently pushed Justin back onto the bed and began kissing him beginning with his neck and working his way down to Justin's throbbing cock, everytime Brian touched him it still felt like electricity. Brian's mouth did not remain on Justin's cock, he moved back up and begin to kiss him, their tongues racing around each other. Justin said "I want you inside me." Brian smiled and grabbed the lube and the condom, Justin assisted in the preparation. Justin was on his back with his legs up on Brian's shoulders, just like the first time. Brian thought to himself "God, he feels as good as he did the first time." But of course, he kept that thought to himself. They were both sweating and breathing very heavily and Brian was squeezing Justin's hand so tightly it hurt, but Justin liked their bodies to be connected in as many ways as possible so he did not mind. They both came at the same time, which seemed to happen more frequently and that pleased Justin. It made him feel like they were in synch. Afterward, he pulled Justin close to him and Justin fell asleep, safe in his lover's arms. 

But in the middle of the night, Justin sensed Brian was no longer in the bed and he got up to look for him. He found him sitting in the living room on the couch with wrapping paperlying next to him. Justin was thrilled, he had opened the present and was holding it. He had to come closer to see that it was a collage of pictures of them and it was framed. Justin said nothing, but sat down next to Brian and looked at the collage. "So many memories," Justin stated after a few minutes of staring at the collage. Brian just looked over at him and smiled and said "Happy Anniversary Justin." Justin did not know what to say he was so caught off guard by Brian's statement that he just said "you too Brian." And with that they sat the collage down and headed back to the bed hand in hand.


End file.
